Taunt
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: She loves taunting him. Cause in the end, she always gets what she wants. This is a series of one shots. nothing but smut here...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Not bad." Lady said over her shoulder to the white haired devil lying in her bed. She fastened her bra and reached down to find her panties.

"Not bad?" He said incredulously, sitting up slowly.

Lady shrugged. "Yeah, it was good."

"Just good?" The devil said sweeping his hair out of his eyes. From the looks of her room, it appeared that a tornado had blown through. They were always a raucous pair when they were together.

"Yeah, I mean, it was alright." She pulled up her jeans. "Not your best performance, but it got the job done."

"Why do you always do this?" He asked, coming to the edge of the bed.

"Do what?" Lady turned to look at him, noticing how his lips pouted slightly. Just slightly. "Aww, Vergil. Did I hurt your little ego?" She giggled patting him on the cheek.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap. "You know my ego is not that fragile."

Lady laughed and kissed him hard. "I do it because its fun."

"You do it to trying to get a rise out of me." Vergil said matter-of-factly. "And you know it won't work."

"It won't?" Lady rubbed her hand over his chest giving him an innocent stare.

"No, it won't." The blue devil said and began nibbling at her neck.

She twinned her fingers through his hair, pushing him to continue. "If it doesn't work, then why do you always try to pound me into next week?"

He bit her neck, "Ow, jerk!", then kissed the bruised spot tenderly.

"Because, that's the way you like it. I know your game Lady." Vergil unclasped her bra, nipping at her shoulder as he pulled the strap down. "I'm just giving you what you want."

She chuckled darkly at him. "And how do you know what I want?"

Vergil brought her hack up onto the bed and came down over her. He ran his fingers over her firm breasts, down her stomach to the top of her jeans. His mouth a hairs breathe away from hers. "Well, I know you want it harder." His tongue darted out to run across her upper lip. "You want it deeper." He sucked on her lower lip, gently biting it. "You want it faster." Lithe fingers deftly unbuttoned her pants and tugged at the zipper. The crafty devil whispered in her ear, "You want it on the counter, the dresser, the shower, up against the wall." Vergil smiled against her throat. "The back of your bike." He slipped his hand inside her panties. "Am I missing anything?"

Lady gasped as his fingers went to work. "Vergil." She moaned, panting and bucking into his hand. Bi-colored eyes squeezed shut. The blue eyed devil drank her in as he brought her closer to release.

"And now you want it right there." Vergil purred seductively, angling his fingers upward. Lady screamed his name, lifting up off the mattress. "You want to come for me, don't you?"

"Yes!" Lady cried, her body shook from the orgasmic bliss of his ministration. She laid in a lusty daze as he removed his hand from her pants. Watching Vergil languidly licked his fingers, Lady giggled softly "I win."

The corner of his full lips lifted. "Indeed."

"Lady! Stop fucking around with my brother and get your ass down here. We're going to be late!" Dante yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

She rolled her eyes. "Impatient bastard." She huffed and proceeded to get dressed again.

Vergil finished before her, tucking in his shirt. "Where are you two off to?"

Lady fixed her hair and gave him a saucy glance. "I have a date with your brother."

Vergil narrowed his eyes and closed the distance between them. The raven hair beauty cocked her head to the side, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "Jealousy becomes you Vergil."

His eyes grew a shade darker, giving her the once over. "I am not a jealous man, my dear." Tucking his fingers in her belt loops, pulling her to him. "Possessive, yes. I don't like to share."

Lady gave him a cheeky grin. "Ah, I see. Another part of your game. Well played." He swept her into a breathless kiss. "Enjoy your 'date'. You will have to tell me all about it." Vergil smiled devilishly.

Lady giggled wickedly. "Oh, you can count on it." And waltzed out the door.

AN: Just some drabble. I was bored..


	2. Devil's scent

AN: Yay! More perverse dribble…whoo-hoo!

Vergil was in a foul mood. He had been keeping demons at bay all day long. One simple extermination turned into a day of pure hell. The demon was dispatched quickly enough, but as a parting gift it sprayed the blue devil with a very potent pheromone.

After getting over his initial sneezing fit the strong odor caused, he found he was now battling a very painful arousal. He needed release and soon. However, getting home to get said release was proving most difficult. Seems the lovely scent was also calling other demons to come and play. _Damn it all to hell. _Vergil cursed inwardly as he sliced through yet another horny demon. He would have rather been sprayed by a skunk that cursed with this obnoxious bouquet.

Finally reaching the shop, he scanned the office as he shut the door. _Where is she? _He placed his coat over the back of the couch, laying Yamato across it. In full on predator mode, he stalked towards the kitchen where he heard feminine laughter. _There you are._

Lady had her back to the entry way in the kitchen. Her and Trish were preparing dinner when Trish suddenly stopped. The blond beauty inhaled deeply as her eyes fluttered shut. A soft moan escaped her lips. Lady looked curiously at the demoness, not noticing the highly aroused devil lurking towards her. Pressing himself firmly against her backside, Vergil slipped his hand around her waist pulling her to him. Running his hand up the back of her neck and through her hair he gently tugged, tilting her head up. Before she had a chance to speak Vergil dipped into her mouth kissing her thoroughly leaving her panting for more. He brought his mouth to her ear. "You have exactly five minutes to get upstairs before I come down here and bend you over this counter in front of Trish." His lust filled eyes caught sight of the blond demoness. Seeing the effect his scent had on her, he shot her an apologetic glance. And with that he vanished up the stairs.

Lady looked at Trish. "What the hell was all that?"

Trish's skin was flush and her eyes were lost in desire. "I don't know, but if you don't go up there then I will. You can't smell that?"

"Smell what?" Lady said looking at her close friend as if she had lost her mind.

"_That_ is unadulterated lust Lady. Vergil reeks of it." Trish purred looking towards the stairs. She gripped the edge of the counter tightly to prevent her hands from roaming over herself.

"Ok, I'm not sure what has gotten into you or Vergil for that mater, but I'm pretty sure Dante wound have a huge problem with you wanting to have sex with his brother. I'm not that thrilled myself with the way you were undressing my man with your eyes there." Lady glared with her arms across her chest.

"I am so sorry Lady. It's just, his scent is so intoxicating right now. I cant think." Trish gasped.

Lady led her to the couch in the office . "Maybe you should sit here and wait for Dante while I go see what's going on with this man."

"Mmm, Dante." Trish rasped. Oh, she couldn't wait to get her hands on him.

Lady ran upstairs and into their bedroom. Vergil's clothes littered the floor going towards the bathroom. _Odd.._ Billows of steam rolled out from around the edges of the door. _Holy shit!_ Now she could smell it. Her senses were not as keen as her devil friends', but in close quarters she could his detect his scent rolling off of him in waves.

Entering the bathroom she could see Vergil scrubbing hard at his skin trying to wash the demons spew away with no luck. He was painfully aroused. Giving up on washing the scent away, he reached down, taking his own length firmly in hand and closed his eyes.

Lady was enthralled. She had never seen him do this before and she found she couldn't take her eyes off him. Vergil's head was slightly bowed. His sinful lips parted, panting softly. "Well that seems like a perfectly good waste." She crossed her arms, letting a smirk play across her full lips.

Opening his irreverent eyes he turned to her, still languidly stroking himself. "It certainly is. I would rather find comfort buried deep inside you, than in the palm of my own hand."

Undressing quickly, Lady couldn't take it anymore as he ran his thumb over the tip of his erection, gasping slightly. She was barely in the shower before his hands, abandoning himself, began roaming over her smooth curves. He crashed his lips down on hers, growling into her mouth as he picked her up. Lady squealed and wrapped her legs around him. Without hesitation he placed her against the wall and thrust into her. Lady threw her head back, moaning his name. Vergil gripped her hips tightly and began thrusting into her harder. She couldn't contain the screams and pants flowing from her lips. It only fuelled the fire burning within him. She pressed his face into the side of her neck as he nipped at her collar bone. Running his tongue across the mark that claimed her as his own years ago, he growled lowly and picked up the pace. As Vergil sank his teeth into the soft skin on her neck Lady cried out, shuddering around him. Pulling him in closer, she clenched her thighs around his waist. He came hard as her name fell from his lips.

Shutting the water off, Vergil stepped out of the shower with Lady still clinging to him. Setting her down he began toweling her off. "Did I hurt you?" He asked against her lips, before kissing her deeply.

"You know I'm not that delicate." Lady answered breathlessly. "Did you get sprayed by something? I can still smell it on you." He didn't answer. Toweling off her shapely legs, he cast aside the cloth, choosing to use his hands instead. "Vergil, what are you doing?" She giggled.

The blue devil licked at her inner thigh and inhaled deeply. Her sweet womanly aroma mixed with the pheromones rolling off of him, made him instantly hard. "I'm having my way with you."

Lady gasped as his tongue snaked out to lap at her. "You just had your way with me." She made a feeble attempt to protest as he continued. "…Vergil."

"Mary." He ran his devilish tongue up along her body as he stood. Reaching her ear, he whispered. "I'm going to be having my way with you until I can get this craving out of my system." Vergil swiftly turned her around and bent her over the sink. Their eyes connecting in the mirror. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Lady looked seductively over her shoulder at her lover as he pressed himself against her. "Bring it."

Trish had been listening to their lascivious coupling for hours and she was about to lose her mind. Hearing Lady scream for Vergil to give it to her harder, faster, begging for more was more than enough to put her on edge. She had to control the urge to spy on them, but found it wasn't necessary. The sounds coming from their room already painting a vivid picture. And she was sure it didn't help that she had striped and was now donning one of Dante's button down shirts. His musk permeating the fabric.

It had been quiet for about ten minutes. The blond demoness was hoping the over sexed couple had finally been sated. _Fat chance. Probably just taking a break. Where in the _hell _is Dante? _She needed him. NOW!

Trish head the door upstairs open and close. Seconds later she saw Vergil pad down the stairs and into the kitchen. That scent filled the air once again, heavier than before, combined with sex and sweat. Before she knew it, Trish found herself stalking the blue devil. His hair was in disarray, bottoms hung loosely on his hips, a sheen of sweat still covering his skin. He set a bottle of water and two glasses on the counter. Reaching in the freezer, he grabbed the bottle of vodka stashed in the back. It was definitely going to be a long night if Vergil was drinking. Which he rarely did.

So focused on getting what he needed and returning upstairs to Lady, he didn't hear Trish come up behind him. Vergil started at her proximity when he turned around. _Damn it all._ He should have known better. She leaned in breathing deeply. "Trish." He said warily.

Her eyes glazed over with want. She lunged at him, Vergil quickly ducked to evade her capture. But wasn't fast enough when she grabbed his wrist, slamming him against the wall. "Trish, you don't want to do this." He said with a slight panic as he fought off her roaming hands.

"Mmm, yes I do." Trish purred. "I've had to hear the two of you going at it for hours. I just want you for five minutes." She pressed herself against Sparda's eldest son. She attacked his mouth as he opened to protest. His eyes widened, then slid closed as desire began clouding his mind once again, pushed common sense into the back ground. Vergil kissed her back feverishly, soon dominating the kiss. Switching their positions he ground his hips into hers, causing Trish to moan his name.

_No, no, no, no! Get a grip before she does! _Her hand dipped into the front of his waistband. Vergil grabbed her hand before she went any further. Her eyes blazed into him. "Trish, where is Dante?" Trying to get the focus off of him, it didn't work.

"Does it matter? You're here." She panted, trying to get closer to him.

_Shit. "_It does matter. You belong to him, not me. I need you to calm down." Unfortunately, he didn't sound as authoritative as he would have liked. _Damn that demon! _Vergil cursed his current situation. He wished he knew a spell to bring it back to life, just so he could kill it again, slowly.. "Lets call Dante." Trish whined at the lose of contact. Following Vergil into the office she kneaded her hands over his shoulders and down his back. Growling lowly, he remained focused_- must call Dante_. Reaching the phone, he quickly dialed his brothers number, while trying to keep Trish's pawing hands at bay. It was proving to be quite difficult.

Vergil turned back toward her, grasping her hands in his, forcing her to stop. Again, the tides were swiftly turned against him. Bringing herself flush against him Trish brought her leg in between his and rubbed him deliberately. He dropped the phone, surprised by her brazenness. As soon as her hands were free, she yanked a fist full of hair, bringing him into a fiercely passionate kiss. Vergil fumbled to find the phone, beginning to lose himself to Trish's fire. Suddenly he heard his twins voice on the other line, to his relieve. Breaking the kiss, "Dante, where are you?"

"I'm out with the kid… Yeah, yeah don't get your knickers in a bunch." Vergil heard him say to a disgruntled Nero. "What's up?"

Trish had latched herself to the blue devil's neck and was working her way south. "I need you to come home, immediately."

"Why? Do you miss me Verge?" Dante teased.

"Hey…_HEY! _Dante don't ask ques- _dammit woman!" _Vergil dropped the phone again as Trish dropped to her knees. Dante could here a minor scuffle going on in the back ground, followed by his brother shouting '_enough'_. "Verge, everything ok over there?"

Vergil picked up the phone, his voice stressed, "Just get your ass home now!"

"Ok, ok. I'll be there in fifteen." He said more than slightly annoyed that his brother had ruined his good time at the bar.

"You have five! And send the boy home!" Then the line went dead.

_What an asshole. _Dante thought and headed for the shop after parting ways with Nero.

"Sugar, do you need some help? I'd be more than happy to lend a hand." Hummed the purple electric guitar in the far corner of the office.

"Nevan, so help me-stay in your devil arm form!" Vergil hollered. This was getting damned ridiculous and he honestly didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to ward Trish off. _Dante hurry up!_

Trish had Vergil pinned to the desk. She had managed to shove her hand down his pants while he had been distracted by the succubus. Vergil groaned and went ridged.

A sudden gunshot from the stairs split the air. "Trish, I don't even need to say it." Lady gritted through her teeth. Vergil sighed in relieve as Trish removed her hand and backed away. The raven haired huntress cut her eyes at him and he shivered. "You, get your ass upstairs. I will deal with you in a minute." Vergil opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it. Instead, he gathered up what he initially came down for and made his way back up to their room.

Lady turned her attention to Trish. The lustful, confused look in her eyes not going unnoticed. Sighing, "Honestly I think we should beat him for being dumb enough to get sprayed with this damn mess. Hopefully, Dante will be home soon. We'll try to keep it down." Lady sent a warning shot in Nevan's direction, just incase she got anymore ideas. She stomped back up the stairs, slamming the door behind her, leaving Trish to her own devices until her red devil showed up.

Lady turned to see that Vergil had forgone the glass he brought up and was drinking vodka straight from the bottle. She put her hand on her hip, "Really Vergil?"

He handed her the bottle. "My apologies."

Taking a drink, she almost had to laugh at him. He had the most perplexed and unnerved expression on his face. A small shudder ran over him. At that, she had to laugh. "Oh come on, she wasn't that bad, was she?"

Vergil gave her an incredulous look, causing her to laugh harder. Taking the bottle back from her, he took a long pull. "I almost pity Dante for what he is about to walk into. Almost."

Lady wrapped her arms around him "You know, you brought this on yourself?"

"Tch. I do not remember asking to be bathed in this infuriatingly potent odor." Vergil scowled.

"Well that's what you get for getting to close." Lady began kissing his neck.

Vergil moaned softly. "Thank you for your support."

Massaging her hands across his shoulders down to his backside, she offered, "I might be persuaded to support you a little more…" She uttered against his mouth before biting down on his lower lip. That was all it took for Vergil to discard the bottle and back her up towards the bed. Lady giggled mischievously at his evil little grin as the toppled onto the bed.

Dante walked through the doors of his shop and was immediately hit with what felt like a brick wall. The overpoweringly heady scent of lust and desire slammed into him head on. Trying to shake it off, he was greeted with the sight of Trish sitting at his desk wearing one of his shirts, feet propped up, knees slightly apart with her hand between her legs. She moaned softly, completely oblivious to his presence. Shrugging off his jacket, he could feel his pants tighten as he watched his mate pleasure herself.

"Trish?" Dante husked out. Her eyes popped open, instantly clamoring over the desk to get to him. "What's going on here, babe? I mean, not that I mind coming home seeing you like this."

The blond demoness began tearing at his shirt and unbuckling his pants. "Dante, I need you! Take me now!" It was not a request, it was a demand.

He didn't need to be told twice. Picking Trish up, he proceeded to carry her to his room. Trish lavished his neck with small bites and kisses. As he passed his brothers room, the scent grew stronger. He heard Vergil's muffled voice and Lady squealed then laughed impishly. She was begging for him to stop, but could tell she didn't mean it. Dante managed to close the door before Trish slid out of his arms and tossed him on the bed.

"Damn Trish, y-" Quickly removing his pants she silenced him as she crawled over top of him crashing their lips together. Her hands traveling everywhere. "Babe, what has gotten into you?"

Trish bit down on his shoulder. "Vergil."

Pushing her back so he could look at her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You wanna run that by me again? My, soon to be dead, brother got into you?"

She moaned with want and a little exasperation. "No Dante. He came home from a job with this scent on him and its driving everyone crazy. Now will you please shut up and fuck me or am I going to have to do it myself?"

Hearing the ruckus coming from the next room, Lady giggled. She rested her head on Vergil's chest, her fingers entwined with his. She heard a soft chuckle rumble from his throat. Lazily opening his eyes he smiled at her. "Dante must be home. I'm sure I'll get an earful about this tomorrow."

Listing to the noisy couple next door, "I think we are gonna get an earful now." Lady laughed.

Vergil raise an eyebrow, that evil little smirk returning to his lips. He had finally been sated, however…"Should we give them some competion?"

"You up for another round?" Lady ran her hand down the planes of his stomach.

He pulled her on top of him. "Why not."

.


	3. Miranda

AN: here's another random little ditty.. hope you like. And leave some feedback damn it! It's my birthday!

"Shit. I don't have time for this." Lady looked in her rearview mirror at the flashing blue and red lights. Groaning, she remembered Vergil's words: _It is very important that you be on time tonight. They do not hold these reservations for anyone. _"He is going to kill me." Lady pulled over to the side of the road and waited for the officer to come up to her window. She fished out her documents from her purse and the glove compartment having them ready.

"License and registration, Ma'am." The officer said in a deep voice. She thrust them out the window not even looking at him. Taking the documents out of her hand he bent down slightly, "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

_Tch, why do they always ask the stupidest questions? Of course I know!_ Lady smiled sweetly. "Because I was speeding officer." He did not return her smile. _Ugh, hard ass._

Removing his sunglasses, now that it was dusk, he tucked them in the front of his uniform. "You were doing seventy-two in a forty-five." He walked back to his vehicle to run her information.

_God, hurry up! Maybe if I hitched my skirt up a little more and undo this button, he'll just give me a warning. Pffft, probably not. Looks like he has the penal code shoved too far up his ass for that. Hmm, it is a nice ass though. _She thought as she checked him out in the side view mirror. What was it about a man in uniform?

The officer in blue came back moments later. "Ma'am, please step out of the vehicle."

_What the fuck? Seriously, I don't have time for this! _ Exiting the car, she slammed the door shut. "What seems to be the problem officer?" she bit out, arms folded over her chest.

"This car was reported stolen by the owner two hours ago, turn around and place your hands on the vehicle." He stated matter-of-factly.

Lady threw her hands up. "Oh you've got to be kidding me! He handed me the damn car keys!" His blue eyes pierced hers as if to say, _Do I look like I'm joking?_ "Oh, for the love of God!"

"264 to dispatch. I'm going to need a female officer for one female perp." He looked at her as he radioed in. "You may turn back around. Do not leave the front of the vehicle. May I search your car?"

Lady gave a dismissive wave. "By all means." Well she could kiss this dinner party good-bye. She couldn't believe Vergil would do this to her. If he was looking for a fight, she was going to give him one.

Meanwhile, officer tight ass removed four of her guns from the Dodge Challenger setting them on the roof. "This is quite the arsenal you have. Care to explain why they were in your car?"

_I'd rather show you. _Lady ground her teeth together. "I'm a demon hunter. They come with the job. If you look in the trunk you will find a rocket launcher hidden under the mat."

"Please place your hands back on the vehicle." He said stoically as he rounded the front of the car. "Seems dispatch is unable to get a female officer out to search you." He stepped close behind her. "Do you have anything on your person that will harm me?"

_Unbelievable! _"Just the gun strapped to my thigh." He grazed his fingers along the bottom of her skirt, hiking it up enough to retrieve her weapon.

"Is there anything else?" He said close to her ear.

"No officer."

He proceeded to pat her down slowly and thoroughly. "Where were you heading in such a hurry?" He ran his fingers around the hem of her blouse, continuing to work his way down.

"I was meeting my fiancé and some friends for dinner. I _had_ reservations." She said as he ran his hands down one leg then the other.

"Hmm. Lucky man. Doesn't explain why he reported the vehicle stolen." He grasped her wrist and placed it behind her back, followed by the click of a cold metal bracelet.

"Wait!" She said, turning around. "I don't know why he would do that, but there has to be something we can work out. I can't go to jail."

"Ma'am, are you propositioning me?" He asked, still holding her cuffed wrist.

Lady ran a delicate hand over his chest. "Can you be propositioned?" she had to admit, he was quite handsome. The red and blue lights reflected in his platinum blond hair.

"I might be persuaded." He reached down and turned off the radio attached to his hip. "What did you have in mind?"

She snaked her arm around his neck. "Well, I've always wanted to have sex on the hood of a police car."

"What would your fiancé say?" He questioned as he released her from the cuff.

"He's trying to get me arrested; I really don't care what he would say right now." Lady said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

The officer looked down at her assessing his options. This was clearly a dangerous woman. "I think we need to do a cavity search. Please step back towards the police vehicle Ma'am."

He led her back to the passenger side of the cruiser. Leaning against the side of the car, she looked up at him through thick lashes. "Officer-" Lady glanced at his name plate, "-Sparda. Aren't you going to read me my rights?" She still couldn't get over how he went all out for this. They were going to be late for their own engagement party.

Taking a step closer, the blue devil turned her so she was facing the car. Vergil pressed flush against her back, grabbing her hands; he placed them on the cruiser. "You have the right to remain silent." He whispered against her ear. Nudging her legs as far apart as they would go in her charcoal gray pencil skirt, he continued. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He backed up to examine her spread out against the cop car. It made his cock twitch with anticipation. Raising her skirt up around her firm backside, his eyes roamed over her curves appreciatively. _Thigh highs and lace, she knows me too well. _ He hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties. "You have the right to speak to attorney-" He trailed off as he slide them down her legs slowly. She stepped out of them as he ran his hands up over her legs and backside. Vergil nipped at the flesh under her left cheek and slapped the right one, causing her to squeal. He pressed himself firmly against her as he placed her panties on the hood of the car. She could fee his arousal pressing into her. Lady pushed back into him and he steadied her hip, preventing her from doing it again. Quickly, the blue devil turned her around and propped her up on the hood. She unbuckled the keepers that held his belt around his waist, as he unbuttoned her black silk blouse. "If you cannot afford an attorney one will be provided for you." Lady whipped his belt from its loops as the utility belt dropped to the ground. Vergil pulled the silk over her shoulders as she hurried to free him from his pants. She arched into his hand as he cupped one breast and attacked her neck. "You can decide at any time to exercise these rights and not to answer any questions or make any statements at this time." He mumbled against her lips before hungrily exploring her mouth. Lady freed his erection and placed him at her entrance. "Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you?" His heated blue eyes searing into hers. Leaning over her, he pushed inter her tight heat.

"Mmm, yes officer." She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Working his way in and out of her slowly, he finished the Miranda. "Having understood these rights, do you wish to speak to me now?" He gave her a quick thrust.

"Yes!" She threw her head back.

Good, I want to hear you scream for me." He growled as he started a fast, hard rhythm. Lady screamed for him, many times. This was so risqué doing this in public and on a police car. God knows where he even got it. He even told her which route to take to get her to the restaurant faster. When she told him about this little fantasy months ago, she never dreamed he would act on it or take it to this extreme. Yet here she was living it out as he took her on the hood of this cop car with lights flashing. God, how she loved this man!

Her orgasm was explosive as he rocked her to the core. Lady pulled him in tightly as she shuddered around him. Vergil moaned lowly unable to resist the pull of release.

They stayed propped up on the hood panting, a small smile sneaked across his lips. Lady gave a small laugh. "You sir, are quite the actor. How did you get all of this? Wait, maybe I don't want to know."

He shrugged his shoulders and the righted themselves. "Dante knows some people."

She looked momentarily mortified that he might have told his brother about her naughty fantasy. "Oh, you are a good actor. You pretended to be Dante? For me? Oh, I would have loved to see that performance."

Vergil went to the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag, setting the utility belt inside the trunk he closed the lid. "That was a one night only and not one I ever intend on performing again."

He started to change clothes and set the uniform aside. Lady picked up his shirt. "Do you think you can keep this?" She smiled wickedly at him.

Tucking in his shirt, he zipped up his pants taking the garment from her and placing it in the bag. "Yes. I bought it."

"You bought it?" She asked surprised.

"Well, I figured if tonight went well, you'd want me to wear it again." He opened the passenger door and shut off the lights. Dropping the keys under the floor mat, he took her hand and walked back to their car.

"You're just going to leave it here?" She said about the cruiser as she climbed into the passenger side.

"Someone should be here in about thirty minutes to pick it up. Besides, we have reservations." He smiled and kissed her hand, before putting the car in drive.

"But I thought the reservations were for seven."

"I only told you there were for seven. I knew you would be late and would break the speed limit to get there on time. It was all part of the plan. The reservations are for nine." He said calmly.

Lady chuckled and gave him a wide grin. "I would be mad at you if this hadn't been so amazing. You are full of surprises."

"If you liked that, then you'll definitely enjoy what I have planned for your birthday."

"What are we doing for my birthday?" She turned in her seat towards him. He glanced at her with a playful glint in his eyes. "Is it better than this?" Vergil smirked. "Is it naughtier than this?" His sly smirk turned into a full blown devilish grin. Oh, she couldn't wait!

They drove in silence as she considered all the many things that could possibly top this evening. "By the way, what kind of fantasies have you had?" Lady asked quizzically.

Vergil thought for a moment. "I've always had a thing for libraries."


End file.
